


sweet dreams

by TheGlassesPredicament



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian Daphné, Pining, but it's like one line so, i love basile but Please give her a girlfriend, le gang and girl squad are mentioned, lotta angst, season 6 please come through, this is lesbian daphne content !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlassesPredicament/pseuds/TheGlassesPredicament
Summary: Daphne was having a bad dream again. Well, not bad exactly, but not good either. In her dream, a figure would come to her on the street in the night; they’d kiss and they’d laugh, walking arm and arm through the streets of Paris. The only problem was, that figure wasn’t Basile.





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne was having a bad dream again. Well, not bad exactly, but not good either. In her dream, a figure would come to her on the street in the night; they’d kiss and they’d laugh, walking arm and arm through the streets of Paris. The only problem was, that figure wasn’t Basile.

At first, things with Baz had been incredible. Once she’d finally given in and agreed to date him, he wasted no time in giving her gifts and planning sweet dates together. She felt spoiled with attention, and it brought up her confidence in a way she’d never felt before.

Then, there came the first problem, sex. Daphne had assumed, hoped even, that they’d wait a while to start having sex. But Basile was eager, and Daphne was too polite to ask him to wait, so they started early on in the relationship. It was nice, pleasant even, but never spectacular. Never like how the movies and shows described it. When it came up with her friends, she’d told them it was great. That Baz knew some interesting tricks, tried some new moves or approaches she hadn’t heard of. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth, either. But Baz was happy and Daphne was content with how things were, no matter how dull they seemed at times.

It wasn’t until the start of the school year that things began to really change. Lucas and Elliot had offered to let an American exchange student stay with them for the year, named Anna. She was tall and thin, with dark red hair the fell to her mid-back. She smiled at people as if sharing a secret between them, always glancing at the ground or fidgeting with her hands as she spoke.

Daphne hadn’t understood why, but she was drawn to the girl. She started spending more time with Basile and the boys. She passed it off as wanting to be with Baz, saying she’d grown attached over the summer, that she could breathe better at his side, but she knew deep down it’s not the truth.

The longer she spent with the boy’s group, the more they all noticed. After school one day, Arthur pulled her aside to ask if there was a reason she seems distant from Baz. Daphne only shrugged. “Our honeymoon is over, we’re just a regular couple now.” The word ‘regular’ sounded odd in her mouth, but she ignored it.

Outside of school, she started up a new hobby, drinking. She’d always been fond of the taste of vodka and lime, always enjoyed the feeling of finishing a bottle of wine or whiskey. She went out on the town every few nights, hitting up new clubs and bars downtown. Vaguely she was aware that each bar gets a bit closer to Lucas’ apartment, but she shoved that thought down with another vodka martini.

Sometimes, if the timing was right, she’d run into Anna as she walked home, calm and put together and utterly perfect. And every time without fail, Anna would offer her a shoulder and ask to help her home, and Daphne would melt into her touch, letting Anna pull her whichever way she wanted.

It was on one of those nights that, after having had well over a dozen drinks, Daphne decided to be brave. When Anna approached, hand outstretched toward Daphne, she pulled the other girl in and kissed her. It was sloppy and wet and awkward, but she felt more at that moment than in any with Baz.

Anna pulled back, muttering something in English about how Daphne was drunk, too drunk to do this, and Daphne felt herself wither. She let Anna guide her back to her house in silence, trying to hold herself together until she walked through her door. Anna said farewell, and Daphne shuffled inside, shoulders sagging from the weight of her emotions and hurt. The next day when she saw Anna, she told her she’d completely blacked out at the bar, and couldn’t remember a thing. Briefly, Anna’s face was overtaken by a cloudy expression, but before Daphne could figure out what it was, she’d gone back to smiling lightly.

She kept going out, but started being more careful about how she composed herself. She obsessed over glances, refused to let touches linger, and hid further and further in her head. All the while, she fell asleep every night dreaming about Anna kissing with her, laughing with her in the street.

It wasn’t long until Basile caught on. She stopped reciprocating his advances, started making excuses for why she didn’t want to do anything with him. At first, he was so understanding, it hurt Daphne to see. He’d buy her chocolates and make her cards, tell her he loved her at every chance. It was too much for her to handle. After one day where he’d been especially nice, she broke down.

He kept saying it was okay, that no matter what it was he’d be fine. All she could get out was that she couldn’t love him; she tried and she couldn’t and she was broken inside. They cried together, Baz hugging her close, muttering to her that it was okay, that he understood. It made Daphne feel a million times worse.

When they’d finally parted, Baz asked, “Daphne, are we breaking up?” She could only nod, sniffling and shuddering.

“Please,” she begged, “don’t hate me. I want to love you but I- I can’t.” Basile wiped at his tears, then used his thumb to wipe Daphne’s cheek.

“It’s okay,” he said. He said it over and over. “It hurts now, but it will be okay. We will be okay.” He grabbed Daphne’s hands, pulling them into his lap. “Can you just tell me… Is there someone else?” He spoke so quietly, Daphne almost didn’t hear him. She nodded. “I had a feeling… Thank you. For telling me. For letting me go.” He pulled his hands away from Daphne’s, and, after looking at her intensely, stood up and left her alone.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When Anna saw Daphne from across the street at half-past midnight, she already knew the girl was drunk. This situation had become somewhat of a regular occurrence; Anna walking back to the apartment and seeing Daphne wobbling out from one of the bars or clubs littering the street. And, despite every inch of her body screaming heir protest, Anna would always offer the girl a hand getting home.

She sighed, glancing down the street before jogging over to where the blonde stood, leaning her weight on a lamppost, head tilted up and eyes shut. It looked as though she had been crying. Anna lightly tapped her shoulder, poised to catch Daphne if she swayed or fell.

“Sweetheart?” she asked in English, and then switched to French. "Are you okay? Can I help get you home?” Daphne barely moved, her head giving an infinitely small nod. “Okay, your house or mine?” At this, the other girl’s eyes opened, slowly widening.

“Anna! I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be a hassle, you don’t have to-” Anna cut her off.

“No, hey, you know I don’t mind. Now, yours or mine?” At this, Daphne leaned forward, pressing her forehead into Anna’s shoulder and shuddering.

“Yours, yours, yours. My mom would honestly kill me if she saw me right now. Or maybe I’d kill her, I’m not sure.” She spoke with a breathy voice, clearly intoxicated. Anna made a note not to take anything she said for certain. She shifted herself so she could put her right arm around Daphne’s back, pulling girl’s left arm over her shoulder, as her head still gently sat on Anna’s right side.

The walk back to the apartment was slow and quiet, interrupted only by the occasional car horn or passing couple’s conversation. As they walked into the building toward the elevator, Anna sent a quick thank you prayer that her roommates had decided to go out for dinner. While she adored Lucas and Elliot’s company, it wasn’t really what she needed right now.

Fumbling inside the apartment, Anna pushed Daphne over to the couch, pulling off first her coat, then her shoes. After setting them in the foyer, she set up a kettle with water on the stove before sitting down next to the other girl. She heard Daphne mutter something under her breath and asked her to repeat it.

“I said… I think you are really pretty. Pretty great, I mean,” Daphne said in fragmented English.

Anna smiled, “I think you are great, too, sweetie.” At this, Daphne blushed, ducking her head and leaning into Anna’s side. Then, she stilled.

Pulling herself back from Anna, she stared down at the floor. “You… Are you just saying that?” There’s a new tear threatening to fall down her cheek. She looks incredibly delicate, like a fine porcelain china set. Anna can’t tell if this question is genuine, or if it’s been brought on by the booze and partying from the night.

She replied in french, so her answer can be clear. “I mean it. You are beautiful, and great, and wonderful, Daphne. Never forget that.” She reached out and clasps Daphne’s hand, squeezing it tight. The tear fell.

Daphne opened her mouth to reply, but the kettle’s whistle cuts her off. Anna swiftly stood up, picked out two mugs from the cupboard, and poured the water in. She grabbed hot cocoa mix from down the counter and stirred it in with a small spoon. She heard a noise behind her, and the felt Daphne press up against her let side.

“Thank you,” she said in English, taking one of the mugs. It’s bright pink with white polka dots, which Anna found quite fitting. She grabbed the other mug and they walked back over to the couch. “You know,” Daphne said timidly, back in her native French, “I… Basille and I broke up.” She sipped her drink, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Anna wrapped her free arm around Daphne, rubbing circles into the girl’s back with her thumb. “I’m so sorry to hear that,” she said. And she was, really, but she also wasn't surprised. While Daphne had forgotten all about their encounter, Anna could still taste the girl’s wine-soured lips on hers, feel her hands pressed on the back of her neck.

Daphne continued on, “I didn’t want to, I really didn’t… But he was right. I didn’t love him, and I couldn’t keep pretending I did.” She turned so that she was facing Anna, their noses less than a foot apart. “I don’t think I ever did love him. It sounds so sad to say out loud. God, the whole thing is so sad. It’s awful.” The tears were back, pouring down her cheeks as she rambled on. Anna’s hand slid from Daphne’s back, tracing around to Daphne’s thigh and resting there.

“And I had these- these dreams. About someone I did love. But they weren’t about Baz… I think he could tell. He knew before I even did. I… I didn’t deserve him. I wish I had loved him. It would make the world so much- so much easier.” She paused after that, breathing shakily.

Anna sighed, suddenly exhausted. “Daphne- You can’t blame yourself for something you can’t change. If you didn’t love him, that’s okay. It hurts and it feels awful but… It will be okay eventually. It will.” She tried to give the other girl a smile, but it felt strained.

The two sat there in silence, absorbing what each other had said, sipping at their drinks. After a few moments, Daphne spoke again.

“My dreams… They were- They all had the same person in them. And I think that, well, I think I love that person. But I don’t know what to say, what to do…” She flitted her eyes around the room, settling on the mug in her hand. “How- What if this person says no? Or hates me?”

“I don’t know,” Anna answered softly, “and neither will you if you never do anything about it. If someone is that important to you, you are probably important to them, too. So tell them. They deserve to know. And you deserve to know…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say. “Look. Whoever it is, they’re lucky. That person will be so beyond lucky to have you. To have your love-”

She was cut off by the press of soft lips to hers. Daphne brought a hand up to cup Anna’s cheek. Anna was keenly aware of the taste of chocolate and the warmth of her hand and the smell of Daphne around her. She moved her hand from where it had been resting on Daphne’s thigh up to her neck. The kiss was tender, sweet, unlike the one they shared drunkenly some weeks ago.

Gently, Anna pulled away. Daphne looked crestfallen, her hand receding from Anna’s cheek to her mug.

“Hey,” Anna told her, hand still curled around Daphne’s neck, “I want this- I do- but you’re drunk and it’s late and I want to remember this. I want you to remember this.” Daphne nodded, her features smoothing as she realizes what this means.

“So you…?” Her eyes looked so big, Anna couldn’t help grin at her as she nodded.

She pushed herself off the couch. “Well then,” she said as she offered a hand for Daphne to stand. “We should probably get to bed. Especially before the boys barge in on us,” she joked lightly. But Daphne didn’t laugh.

“Could we…” She sounded timid again. “Could we not tell anyone? Just for now, just until…”

Anna nodded again. She thought back to her first relationship, to how nervous she was to tell people. “I get it. Of course.” Daphne took her hand, holding it as they go and set their mugs in the sink. Anna gave her neck a feather-light peck as they turned and headed for her room.

Daphne borrowed a pair of shorts and the two girls changed. Anna flicked off the light switch and settled into bed, shifting positions to get comfortable next to Daphne. After a period of stiff silence, Daphne turned on her side to face Anna, and Anna did the same.

“Is it…” Daphne looked nervous. “Can I touch you?” Anna’s nod was short; she was just as scared about what this means. Daphne draped an arm over Anna, who turned again to lie flat on her back, pushing her side close against Daphne’s. It took them a minute to relax into their positions, but eventually the two fell asleep, breaths falling into sync with one another as they dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i forgot about this fic for a while because of all the wtfock buzz and excitement, but i came back bc ! i still love daphne and i still think she should be gay (first remake with a wlw vilde gets my undying love and affection lol)  
anyway, hope y'all liked this update ! i'm thinking for the next part (if/when i write it) i'll have boy and girl squad scenes, maybe a bit of elu on the side. let me know what y'all think !

**Author's Note:**

> thanks all y'all for reading! if you liked this work or you're interested in seeing more of this please leave comments and kudos, i'd really appreciate it!  
also Yes this is lowkey a self insert and Yes i am in love with daphne, she deserves a nice lesbian lover and i can be that for her


End file.
